Kagome's Fears
by AnonInuyasha
Summary: Continues where Inuyasha Overcomes the New Moon left off. Kagome is mentally scarred by her incident with Tengo. What happens when her fears get the better of her? ENJOY & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

She was back in the room. Almost everything was the same.  
Kagome's eyes flew across the room, the prison. She had been there before, but something was different. She couldn't point it out, but there was something drastically different since the first time she had been there.  
She was in the hard wooden chair again. Her body was paralyzed again. What was so different about this time?  
"So lovely," Tengo emerged from the darkness, stopping right in front of her.  
He looked over her body with lust in his eyes. She knew what was going to happen. Her entire body felt like it was ice.  
It was the same, but what was the difference?  
That's when she noticed it, the empty chair across the room. _He_ wasn't there. Tengo smiled, knowing exactly what she was staring at, exactly whom she was thinking about.  
"Inuyasha…" she said, her voice stronger than the first time she was there.  
Tengo wrapped his arms around her body. She tried to move her body in struggle against him, but she couldn't. The poison had complete control over her body. She could only move her face, and only use her voice.  
Tengo laughed.  
"He isn't coming to save you this time."  
Her eyes grew wide, her vision blurred. Tears began to spill over her lids.  
Tengo began shaking her violently, screaming her name.  
"Kagome!"  
She waited for the ordeal to be over, but he only shook her and screamed her name.  
"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"  
Confusion filled her mind, his voice sounded different. In fact, it sounded as though there were three voices.  
"Kagome!"  
"Lady Kagome!"  
Each voice more urgent than the last.  
"KAGOME! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

***

Inuyasha held her tightly, shaking her. He wanted her to wake up, to be released from the nightmare.  
Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara all watched in horrow as Kagome's nightmare got the better of her. They had never seen her sleep so violently, and concern overtook them.  
"Kagome, please," Shippo begged. "Please wake up!"  
Tears began seeping through her closed eyes.  
"Tengo," Kagome mumbled in her sleep. "Stop."  
Inuyasha shuttered when he realized what she was dreaming about.  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome hadn't slept in the days that followed their encounter with Tengo. She didn't leave Kaede's hut, and she wouldn't eat or talk much. He worried for her health. Earlier that day, Sango, Miroku and Shippo had returned. Tonight was the first night she had fallen asleep.  
"You need to wake up, Kagome," he begged.  
She finally opened her eyes.  
The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Inuyasha's soft, topaz eyes. They were full of worry.  
"You're okay, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in her ear, relieved she was finally awake. "I've got you, not him. He's gone. You're safe, I've got you. I'm here."  
He cradled her in his arms as she finally realized it was a dream.  
"Oh, Inuyasha," she breathed, clutching his robe of the fire rat and pulling herself to him. She did not tell Sango and Miroku what had happened while they were gone, nor did Inuyasha. He wouldn't dare bring it up if Kagome wasn't strong enough to tell them herself.  
"I'm here," her repeated. "You're safe, I'll never let anything like that happen to you again."  
Sango and Miroku stared at Inuyasha with curious and worried expressions.  
After a few minutes, Kagome had drifted off to sleep in Inuyasha arms.  
He looked over her face sadly, knowing she would soon be back in that dark place. She would soon be suffering from the painful memories. She would endure another treacherous nightmare.  
Inuyasha then raised his gaze, knowing he could no longer hide the story from his other friends.

***

Just as he had finished explaining, Kagome began to stir in his arms again.  
"No…NO!" she screamed in her sleep.  
The others jumped. She seemed to be having an even more vivid nightmare this time.  
"Hey," Inuyasha cooed her, shaking her more gently this time. "Kagome, it isn't real. Please wake up."  
"I don't understand what's wrong with her," Sango said with concern high in her voice.  
Miroku was the only one who seemed to understand the problem.  
"The incident left her scarred," he explained.  
They looked up to Miroku's wise eyes, needed more of an explanation. Miroku watched Kagome's facial expressions as she relived the terrible almost rape scenario once again.  
"Kagome has never had anything like this ever happen to her before. From what you've told us, Inuyasha, she could not move, and it appeared you couldn't do anything to help her. She was terrified. She thought she was going to be violated in such a disgusting way."  
"But Inuyasha destroyed the guy!" Shippo innocently interjected. "Shouldn't that have put her mind at ease?"  
Kagome's breathing hitched, and she shook violently in Inuyasha's arms. Everyone's eyes locked on her face as a new round of tears came.  
"No, Shippo," he continued. "It doesn't undo what was done to her. That's what is affecting her, it was all so recent. Over time, she'll get better, but right now Lady Kagome will be battling with her mind for a while."  
"Kagome, wake up," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "Please open your eyes. I'm here, I'm here with you."  
She violently ripped from his arms and her eyes flew open. She crossed her arms over her chest protectively, and she curled into a ball on the ground.  
Inuyasha was almost in tears, seeing the woman he loved in so much discomfort. He felt partially guilty, because he was almost unable to save her that fateful night.  
He reached out to touch her, and she shuttered at his soft embrace. Reflexively, he drew his hand back. It upset him even more that he could not touch her.  
"Lady Kagome," Miroku spoke carefully.  
She realized the others were watching her, and tried to compose herself.  
"Y-yes?" she could barely speak.  
"Perhaps it would be best if you went home for a few days," he told her.  
She looked at him, confused.  
"It would be much easier for you to heal if you were surrounded by the people you love in an environment you're comfortable with," the monk continued.  
"He's right," Sango agreed. She was so worried for the girl she considered to be her sister.  
"I agree too," Shippo said quietly.  
Kagome blinked back tears.  
"What- what are you guys talking about?" she said. "I'm fine! Tomorrow we gotta get going and find more jewel shards! I'm…I'm fine!"  
Everyone stared at her. She didn't fool a one of them.  
"And besides, there's no way Inuyasha would let me go back twice in the same week!" she laughed nervously.  
Inuyasha looked in her eyes. He could read her tenseness as if he were reading a book.  
He stood up, causing Kagome to tremble at the sudden movement. He held out his hand for her.  
She looked at him, confused.  
"You should go home for a few days," he said quietly.  
Kagome was shocked, Inuyasha had never wanted her to go home before.  
"No!" she fought to hold her tears back. "I don't need to go home!"  
Kagome was looking nervously at all of them now, and they all watched her with rigid positions. She had never yelled at the group before.  
"Everyone just," she quieted down realizing she was yelling. "Please, go back to sleep. I'll be fine in the morning, I promise!"  
She was pleading with them now. Her chocolate eyes locked onto Inuyasha's.  
He held no emotion as he looked at her. Her expression was pleading with him.  
"Please let me stay," she whispered.  
Slowly, hesitantly, Inuyasha sat back down on the ground, silent.  
Awkward silence had taken over the group, and slowly they all went back to their sleeping positions.  
Every one of them went to sleep, except Kagome.  
_If staying awake is what I have to do to stay, then so be it,_ she thought to herself.  
She looked up at Inuyasha.  
The half demon's eyes were closed, and she believed him to be asleep.  
However, he was pondering what to do.  
_Kagome, if you're behavior doesn't clear up tomorrow, I'm taking you home._

-

Well, that's the beginning of the sequel! I'll post the next chapter the second I have it written! I have a neat idea for this story, can't wait to finish it!

How'd you guys like it so far? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Return to the Village

Hello! So I hope you guys are enjoying my stories, I don't have many reviews, but oh well! Maybe I'll get more over time. Anyways, here's chapter two, please tell me what you guys think!

The sun's heat was intense that morning.  
All the friends stretched lazily, Kagome's frantic sleeping kept them up late.  
"What a beautiful day," Shippo yawned.  
"I agree," Kagome said, sounding way too energetic.  
No one but Inuyasha dared to look at her; they could all tell she was still on edge.  
"I guess we'll head east," Miroku said with his staff raised in the air. "It's faint, but I can feel demonic auras coming from that direction."  
Everyone began packing their things then. Kagome rolled her sleeping bag and stuffed it in her bright yellow backpack. Sango slung her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. Inuyasha tightly tucked his sword to his side, and began leading the group.  
Kagome's eyes searched all over the path they were on. She was nervous, and Inuyasha could almost smell her discomfort. They hadn't been walking long; the village was still in view over the distance, when someone caught their attention.  
"Help me!" a male voice called from behind them, desperate.  
They all turned to see the traveler, trying to catch up with them. Kagome stayed frozen, her eyes locked forward. She was still so uncomfortable hearing the voices of people she didn't know.  
Inuyasha put his arm around her and took a step towards the man.  
"Aren't you from the village?" he asked.  
"Yes, please," the man called, out of breath. "Someone is attacking, you've got to come back and save us! Kaede is leading a team of men, but she asked me to retrieve you!"  
They wasted no time, Inuyasha gently balanced Kagome on his back while Miroku and Sango followed behind on Kirara.  
Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder, causing her to wince. Inuyasha caught the movement, and held her more tightly.  
"Who would attack the village?" Sango questioned aloud.  
"I don't know," Inuyasha replied. "Maybe they were looking for us, Kagome still has three of the shards around her neck."  
As they drew closer, they could hear the frantic screams of the villagers. And faintly, Inuyasha could smell a very familiar scent.  
_No way_, he thought as they entered the village.  
He knew he had to turn and get Kagome out of there, but it was too late. There he was, right in front of them.  
_Tengo_, Kagome realized in horror.  
She was too afraid to speak. Inuyasha held her firmly to his back. His eyes shot daggers at the half demon he believed to be dead. He let out a harsh demonic snarl.  
The others looked upon him in shock. Hadn't Inuyasha destroyed Tengo with the wind scar?  
"How the fuck did you survive my wind scar you basturd?" Inuyasha's voice was harsh.  
Tengo ignored Inuyasha's question. He looked directly at Kagome, feeding off her fear.  
"Kagome, my dear!" he exclaimed laughing. "It's been far too long! Oh how I've longed to taste your fear again."  
"Sango, Miroku!" Inuyasha's voice barked. "Look after Kagome. I'll kill this fucker quickly this time."  
"And Inuyasha," Tengo acknowledged his presence for the first time. "Your anger is even stronger this time, though all I really need is Kagome's fear…"  
Inuyasha drew his father's fang and took aim. Without hesitation, he screamed "WIND SCAR!" and released the blast stronger than he ever had.  
Effortlessly, Tengo dodged it.  
"How you think I got away the first time?" He mocked him.  
Inuyasha fired again, only to miss once more.  
"Your emotions, your feelings, they give me power," Tengo spit in Inuyasha's face.  
He growled and tried to punch his enemy, only to miss. Inuyasha could not get one hit on Tengo, and he was being toyed with.  
Suddenly Inuyasha was on the ground in pain. Tengo's speed was incredible.  
"I'll get him!" Sango raised her weapon and thrust the Hiraikotsu with all her strength.  
Tengo laughed and dodged the giant boomerang.  
"Damn you," she cursed him.  
"He can't escape my wind tunnel!" Miroku said, grasping the prayer beads wrapped around his cursed hand, intending to remove them.  
But before Miroku could act, Tengo was at his side, his foot connecting to Miroku's chest. Miroku was pushed multiple feet back, and crashed hardly onto the ground.  
"Miroku!" Sango barely had time to yell before she took was sent flying by her half demon enemy.  
Shippo, trying to be brave, threw his fox fire at the demon, who merely brushed it off. He grabbed Shippo and threw him into Kirara.  
And Kagome was all that remained. Tengo looked down at his prize greedily.  
"Your fear, it's mixed with anguish," he noted, reaching out his hand towards her.  
Her eyes went wide, her body would not respond. She could not even draw her bow.  
The second Tengo's hand connected to her arm, he pulsed. Strength fueled by her fear overtook him, and his body started to reveal its true nature.  
Tengo's demon blood was taking over.

Ohhhh, intense! Hahaaa. Sorry my chapters and stories are pretty short, I'm just used to writing short stories. Anyways, I'm working on chapter three now…review? =]


	3. Chapter 3 Resolution

Sorry it's been so long since I last posted! The past week has been a whirlwind for me, like for example on Tuesday, I graduated from high school. Not only that, but my favorite band retweeted me on twitter, and the drummer of the band also told me he liked on of my pictures! Not much time for writing with all of that awesomeness going on, hahaa. Here's chapter three, enjoy it!

Tengo's fangs began to grow longer and sharper than before. They dug into Kagome's skin slowly, causing her to cry in pain. His long black hair spiked out of its ponytail, and his eyes turned the same blood red color that Inuyasha's held when he was in his demonic state.  
Blood oozed out of Kagome's arms where the claws ripped through her flesh. She remained frozen, helpless.  
"This time no one will interfere," Tengo's whisper was deeper, more snakelike.  
It appeared that even he, though, was having trouble controlling himself. The power he was absorbing was more than he'd ever handled before. He began violently twitching, unable to control his body.  
The need to kill was taking over.  
Inuyasha began to move from the ground, the scent of Kagome's blood was restoring his conscientiousness. Hid need to protect her was pushing his muscles. But Inuyasha didn't have to attack to get Kagome away from Tengo.  
Tengo threw her away, realizing he was losing his control.  
"Damn it, what's happening?" he spit out, poison coming from his mouth when he opened it.  
Inuyasha jumped, catching Kagome before she hit the ground.  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked, looking at the blood that had smeared on his hands.  
He held back a snarl.  
"I couldn't move…" Kagome whispered, disgusted with herself.  
Miroku and Sango were just getting back to their feet. Inuyasha's eyes bore into Kagome's disappointed ones.  
"He had you, of course you couldn't move," Inuyasha stated, trying to fight her tears.  
"I was too afraid and I couldn't defend myself," Kagome said. "Damn it, why am I so weak?"  
Inuyasha blinked in confusion. He'd never heard Kagome curse. He hugged her tightly to him and stroked her hair, taking in her scent.  
"Kagome," he whispered. "You're not weak, you're one of the strongest people I-"  
He was cut off by Miroku's screaming.  
"INUYASHA, KAGOME! MOVE! HE'S COMING FOR YOU!"  
Inuyasha barely had time to move before Tengo smashed into the ground where they were.  
Tengo's eyes were wild, uncontrollable. There was no sign of Tengo anywhere in them, just a deranged, blood-thirsty demon. The eyes were locked on Kagome and Inuyasha. They were filled with anticipation and excitement at the sight of Kagome's blood-stained sleeves. Acid and poison gas dripped from his open mouth.  
The hunt was thrilling him.  
"Damn it," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.  
"Inuyasha!" Sango called as she and Miroku hopped off of Kirara next to him and Kagome.  
"This demon is tougher than we thought," Miroku remarked.  
He grasped his prayer beads, intending to use the wind tunnel, but Tengo was fully aware with his heightened senses and jumped for him.  
The group barely dodged.  
"Sango," Inuyasha's eyes remained locked on his target. "Protect Kagome. Let's finish this demon off, Miroku."  
"Right," Miroku grabbed his prayer sutras, aware that he could not use the wind tunnel.  
"Got it," Sango said before they both ran at Tengo, ready to fight. "Here, Kagome."  
Sango handed Kagome her bow and arrows. Kagome slowly took them and stared at them.  
Inuyasha yelled in pain, causing her eyes to shoot up. She could see him wiping blood that was trailing out of his mouth while holding his sword.  
Her eyes grew wide as she realized she was doing nothing to help.  
Tengo fought ferociously, his mind completely overtaken with his instincts to kill. He easily held off both Inuyasha and Miroku, even when they both attacked at the same time.  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango thrust her weapon forward, and Tengo dodged it.  
Kagome watched helplessly as all her friends fought, and she was doing nothing.  
She was beginning to cry, how could she be so helpless.  
And she had an epiphany.  
Inuyasha had protected her, nothing had happened to her. She had no reason to fear this demon, especially since she herself had defeated so many others before. And now Inuyasha was risking his very life to fight for her and keep her safe. She was doing nothing.  
Kagome gripped her bow tightly and drew an arrow. It glowed a light pink against her bow, her soul was angry and gaining power.  
"Tengo!" she screamed, power in her voice. "You're going down!"  
She fired the most powerful spiritual arrow she had ever fired. Its bright pink light was almost blinding, and Inuyasha had to cover his eyes to avoid looking directly into the light. The arrow, however, missed Tengo's center. It hit his right arm, causing it to evaporate.  
Tengo's eyes were now wild with anger, insane with bloodlust.  
Kagome didn't waste any time, though. She drew another and fired.  
"GO!"  
Tengo dodged in and lunged for her, but Inuyasha caught him with the wind scar while his back was turned. Kagome watched as the demon was evaporated in the wind scar until there was absolutely nothing left of him.  
"We did it!" Shippo cheered.  
Inuyasha jumped to Kagome, his eyes beaming with pride.  
"You did it, Kagome," he breathed while hugging her. "You defeated Tengo."  
Kagome couldn't help but feel pride, herself. She, with Inuyasha's help, had overcome her fears.  
"I only overcame my fears because of you, Inuyasha."  
He blushed slightly, and turned his back to her, smiling.  
Sango hugged Kagome, and Miroku put his hand on her shoulder.

That's kind of all I have to end this story. Like I said, this week's been crazy, I've had so much going on. Writer's block is sort of killing me.  
I'll continue writing Inuyasha short stories. I have ideas I want to start working on as soon as I get my graduation present. [New laptop!]  
Anyways, you know what to do. Reviews!


End file.
